Afternoon Delight
by greengirl82
Summary: A little afternoon delight for the dark haired duo...
1. Strip Poker

**Afternoon Delight**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, CBS does.

Summary: Hotch and Emily play strip poker.

A/N: Here's a fun chapter between our favorite dark-haired duo. Rated M. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"Last night I stayed up playing poker with Tarot cards. I got a full house and four people died." Steven Wright

* * *

Emily grinned as she looked at the cards in her hands, then schooled her features as she looked up at Hotch.

"Well?" Emily asked, "Any day now?"

"Give me a second..." Hotch trailed off.

"How about before we become eligible for Social Security?" Emily said smugly "Wow, your hand must be really bad..."

Hotch looked up with a raised eyebrow as his dimpled deepened on his cheeks, "Oh I've got something good. Start stripping sexy."

Putting his cards down on the comforter, "Flush."

Emily looked at his cards, biting her lip, "Wow a flush. Hmm... all hearts too?"

Hotch grinned, "That's right. Now I want you to strip out of those shorts..."

"But I haven't shown my hand," Emily reminded him setting her cards down, "Four of a kind. Queens over sixes."

Hotch's jaw dropped looking at her cards, when he looked up at her, she had a big grin on her face.

"Now drop those pants," Emily said seeing his surprised look, "Oh come on, you know me."

Hotch sighed as he stood up, "Yeah, I know you cheated."

Emily grinned as he rolled up the sleeves of his FBI shirt while she cheered him on.

"Baby you know me," Emily said reaching over to click on the radio, "Do I cheat?"

Hotch looked at her, "You want me to answer honestly?"

Raising an eyebrow at him, "You want to get lucky tonight?"

Clearing his throat, "No sweetie, you don't cheat. You're just a card shark."

"Good answer," Emily replied kissing his face, "Now strip."

Emily leaned over and turned the music up louder, as Hotch sighed and started shaking his hips to the music.

Clapping her hands, Emily started whistling as she collected her other winnings, his clothes. She saw the way he eyeball his slippers and sweat shirt.

Hotch shook his hips again as his sweat pants hit the floor and she grinned when she realized two more winning hands she'd have him completely nude. Just the way she liked it.

"Don't get so smug, Emily," Hotch said as he kicked the sweats to her, "I do believe you were the one who lost the first article of clothing."

Rolling her eyes, "Yeah my sweat pants, big whoop. I still got more clothes on then you do."

Sitting down, Hotch shuffled the cards, "Well your tank top's mine, Prentiss."

"I don't think it's your color, Hotchner," Emily replied in her witty tone, she smirked, "I love playing poker with you. So have you won any hands yet?"

"Just pick up your cards, smart ass." Hotch said looking at his cards.

Picking out two, he picked up the deck, "Dealer takes two." Hotch said looking over at Emily, "And you? How many Chuckles?"

Emily looked down at the cards, "One."

Hotch took the card from her, giving her a new card, watching her closely. Profiling her reaction.

When her eyes met his, she narrowed her dark gaze on his, "Stop profiling me, you cheat."

Emily kept her eyes on her cards, while Hotch held in the smirk. He'd have her naked before the night was over and he'd be the champion this time.

_'Huh, when did I get so competitive?'_ Hotch asked himself, then looked up at Emily, _'Ah, when we started playing poker. Or more specifically strip poker.'_

Chuckling on the inside, he knew that both of their personalities harbored competitiveness but this was down right silly.

"Well?" Hotch mocked in her earlier tone, "Sometime before we hit retirement age..."

Emily looked up at him, "Really? You want to go down that road?"

"Don't try the whole 'withhold the sex' mumbo jumbo," he smirked, "We both know that'll last a whole five minutes."

Opening her mouth, "Are you calling me easy?" Emily asked, "Think carefully."

Hotch shook his head, "No but you certainly enjoy a fair amount of sex."

Rubbing her forehead, "Before this conversation goes down a bad path, show me your cards."

Hotch grinned, "Lets see you beat this... Full House."

"You got a full house," Emily said observantly looking up at the smirking man, "So if you won... what would go? The top or the pants?"

Hotch licked his lips, eyeing her body, "The top."

Emily shrugged her shoulders, then nodded putting the cards face side down grabbing the hem of her tank top to take it off.

"Wait," Hotch said internally kicking himself, "What was your hand?"

Emily raised an eyebrow, "You seriously want to know instead of seeing me topless?"

Hotch grimaced, "As much as this pains me, yes."

Hotch grabbed her cards flipping them over and dropped his jaw in complete shock.

"No," Hotch said, "How the hell do you keep doing that?"

Emily looked at her cards, shrugging, "Just lucky, I guess."

"Lucky?" Hotch asked, "A royal flush isn't just luck. You're cheating."

Emily giggled, "Search me."

Hotch threw the cards down, grabbing the giggling Emily by the waist and pushing her down on to the bed.

"Oh I intend to," Hotch said in a dark tone, tickling her, "I intend to make you do a lot of things... Like admit how you cheated."

Emily laughed, trying to grab Hotch's hands to stop his tickled assault on her. He reached down grabbing her hands with one of his, and held in down above her head.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Collect my winnings" Hotch said leaning in, kissing her neck and biting it lightly while his free hand went to the waist of her, "And I do believe these are mine now."

Hotch pulled her free of her shorts, as his hands went to the lace of her panties, "And these too."

"Really?" Emily said biting her lower lip only to feel his hand trail down pulling her free from the silk panties.

"Mm hmm" Hotch murmured as his mouth went to hers, nibbling on her lips eliciting a sigh from her.

As she tried to free her hands to wrap her arms around his neck, he pulled back causing her to groan in protest.

"And now for the last piece..." Hotch said pulling her top up, "This damn tank top..."

When she felt the cool air hit her exposed skin, she looked at him, "And why are you still dressed?"

Kissing her nose, "Because I won."

Pulling him in a kiss, she murmured, "I didn't cheat."

As he nudge her legs apart, "Sure."

Emily forgot everything else when his mouth went back to hers, his tongue dominating the kiss while he lined himself up to her core.

Releasing her hands, he grabbed her legs wrapping them around his waist while she wiggled her hips giving him a smug look when he moaned at the contact.

Hotch grunted as he thrusted inside Emily, the loud moan she released as she murmured his name, set him on his pace.

Going faster as he held on to her hips, going harder as he pulled back then thrust back in faster with each stroke.

Emily grabbed on tight to him, her panting becoming more erratic as he hit every nerve inside, she moaned his name out in pleasure as she felt herself tightening around his shaft.

"God, Aaron" Emily moaned as she pulled him down for a passionate hard kiss.

Hotch could feel that fire rumble in his gut as her walls gripped hard on him, he knew it wouldn't belong now.

As he drove in faster, his hand went between their connected bodies and his thumb toyed with her bundle of nerves, he wanted to ride out their wave together.

His head went down to her shoulder, kissing patterns as her finger nails dug into his skin, as she fell over the edge screaming out his name in bliss.

He bit down on her shoulder, intent to leave his marks all over her. He thrust in her again and felt his own peak reach, and fell over the edge with her.

Hotch collapsed on Emily, wrapping his arm around her smaller frame, he rolled them over so she was laying next to him protectively in his arms.

"Mm" Hotch sighed in content as he kissed Emily on the forehead, "You were..."

"Amazing, fantastic, and wonderful?" Emily said looking up, pleased to see his ever present dimples, "Yes, I know all this. What I want to know is..."

"What?" Hotch asked focusing on her beauty in their afterglow, he pulled her closer to him. Their faces mere inches apart, he dropped a kiss on her.

"What makes you think I cheated at poker?" Emily asked licking her lips as she laid her head on his chest, feeling him reach out for her hand to hold.

"Well because..." Hotch faltered, "Well I've... I've got nothing. Tell me how did you get so good."

"Well I beat Reid and I use to go on my Sin to Win weekends." Emily said laughing.

"What's a Sin to Win weekend?" Hotch asked only for her to laugh louder, "What?"

* * *

"Poker's a day to learn and a lifetime to master." Robert Williamson III

* * *

**To be Continued...**

Well I hope you all liked that, leave a review and let me know.


	2. Hot Fudge Sundaes

**Afternoon Delight**

Disclaimer: Yep, we all know where this is going... Criminal Minds + CBS = Not me

Summary: Emily loves ice cream, especially hot fudge sundaes. What happens when she decides to share this treat with a certain someone?

A/N: So you know the drill; new chapter which means you all need to leave a review. Remember rated M for a reason.

Thanks for reading...

* * *

Jimmy Dean said, "Love is an ice cream sundae, with all the marvelous coverings. Sex is the cherry on top."

* * *

Emily sat in her bed, devouring the whipped cream on her spoon, turning her head watching his face as he watched her lick her lips in pure delight at her frozen treat.

"What?" Emily said licking some of the whip cream that still remained on her chin.

"You look good enough to eat." Hotch commented rubbing his thumb across her chin then bringing it to his own lip licking the whip cream.

Emily smirked as she raised her eyebrow, "You're just trying to steal my hot fudge sundae aren't you?"

Hotch chuckled taking the spoon from her hand, and scooping up some of the sundae on it, and holding it up to her lips only to eat it instead, "Mm hmm."

"You dirty thief" Emily said chuckling, "I asked you if you wanted me to make you one and you said no."

Hotch smirked as he took another, smaller scoop and brought it to Emily's lips, "I know, I wanted yours."

Emily gasped as she licked her lips only to have a small trace of the fudge left on her lips.

Leaning in, Hotch said, "You know why?"

"Why?" Emily asked picking the cherry off her sundae.

"Because yours tasted so much better." Hotch said placing the sundae on the bedside table pulling Emily's face towards his as he licked her lips, eliciting a moan from her as she tossed the cherry out of her fingers back on her sundae.

Hotch pulled Emily backwards on to the pillow, as Hotch pulled her tank top off of her, tossing it down on the floor.

"You are so beautiful" Hotch whispered leaning down "Just as tasty as that sundae."

Hotch leaned down while Emily tugged at his shirt, pulling it off, "Take this damn shirt off."

Hotch chuckled as the shirt was thrown on the floor, he leaned back in, taking in her nipple. Tugging and licking it, as Emily moaned in pleasure.

"Mm" Emily moaned lightly "Aaron."

Hotch smirked at seeing her shut her eyes, looking over at the bedside table Hotch picked up the spoon and scooped the fudge and whip cream on the spoon bringing it over to Emily's alabaster white skin.

Gasping at the coldness, Emily's eyes shot open to see Hotch's smile down at her.

"What the hell?" Emily said looking at Hotch.

"I'm enjoying my treat." Hotch said kissing her lips, demanding her mouth to open as he took dominance she moaned as his tongue massaged hers.

Hotch leaned down, trailing kisses down her neck licking and sucking a path to her breast, as Hotch reached towards the spot with the fudge and whip cream, he smiled when he heard Emily's breath hitch in anticipation.

Nibbling her flesh, Hotch licked up the dessert, leaving little bites on her skin pulling away he admired his handiwork at marking her skin.

"Aaron?" Emily whimpered, her breathing coming out heavy "Please."

Hotch leaned down pulling at her shorts throwing the offending material on the floor and tossing his boxers on the floor as well.

"My treat." Hotch whispered "Looks so tasty."

Hotch picked the cherry up and placed it in his mouth, leaning up at Emily's mouth he pulled her into a kiss as she ate the cherry from his mouth.

Emily gasped when she felt Hotch flick at her bundle of nerves, teasing and palming her center.

"Aaron" Emily whimpered feeling herself become wet, "Stop teasing."

Hotch leaned over to her ear "But I'm having so much fun."

Pulling back, Hotch inserted a finger, he felt her grind herself against his hand, pulling out Hotch felt himself harden as she started panting and groaning.

Reaching up, Hotch took her hands and moved them above her head holding them down as he used his leg to separate her thighs.

"Now, Aaron" Emily gasped "I want you."

Hotch lined himself up with her, his length hardening at the sight of lust in her eyes and pushes in thrusting in fast and pausing to allow her to adjust.

Hotch thrusts in and out, feeling her dig her fingers into his skin and he releases his hold on her hands.

Leaning in Hotch nips at her neck, as her breathing becomes more panting as she repeats his name over and over.

Hotch felt Emily's hands reach behind his back, holding on to him tightly as he thrusted into her, both panting and moaning as she wraps her legs around his waist pulling him in deeper.

Leaning in Hotch pulls her into a deep kiss, as she moves her hand up his back pulling at the back of his neck deepening the kiss.

Emily moves her hand down his back pulling him close to her while Hotch's breathing becomes erratic and groaning as he bites at her neck as he trails down to her left nipple.

"Mm, Emily" Hotch says between licking and biting the breast "God, Emily."

"Aaron" Emily panted pulling his hair for him to come back to her lips, while his body rocked in time with her hips, matching his paces.

Feeling a tingle in the pit of her stomach, Emily felt the heat rise up as Hotch reached his hand between their bodies playing with the bundle, flicking and teasing it.

Emily grabbed on to Hotch's shoulders pulling him close, holding on tight as she felt the oncoming wave of her pleasure, causing her to bite deep on Hotch's shoulder as he started to shake.

Emily felt herself lose control as she clawed at his shoulders "Oh God Aaron!"

Hotch fell on top of the brunette, kissing her tenderly on the neck, before rolling off of her, pulling her close to him.

"Emily?" Hotch said turning around seeing the look of content on the brunette's face.

"Hm?" Emily said looking in his face "You ok?"

Hotch smiled, "You are amazing."

"You're not half bad yourself." Emily said leaning into kiss him "But one thing ok?"

Hotch looked at the seriousness in her face, making him feel uncertain "Yeah?"

"Don't you ever, ever steal my ice cream again," Emily smirked at him "Otherwise you just might get punished."

"Oh?" Hotch said hearing the teasing in her tone "How so?"

"I might just spank you." Emily said resting her head on his chest, content with hearing his heartbeat.

"Well in that case, I just think I'll have too..." Hotch said laughing when Emily attack his chest with kisses.

* * *

Voltaire said, "Ice cream is exquisite. What a pity it isn't illegal."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

See the review box? Yeah, tell me how it works...


	3. Fun Fun Fun

**Afternoon Delight**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, but I'm slowly coming to grips with that...

Summary: What happens when a couple has a little romp in the shower?

A/N: Here's the finale in the "Afternoon Delight" series. See if you can figure out the movie that inspired this.

Thanks for reading, and remember to review.

* * *

"Everyone who's ever taken a shower has an idea. It's the person who gets out of the shower, dries off and does something about it who makes a difference." Nolan Bushnell

* * *

Emily stood in the kitchen putting up the last of the dishes when she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her, bringing a smile to her face.

"Do you have any idea how completely sexy you look?" Hotch whispered.

Chuckling lightly as she dried her hands on the dish towel, as she turned so she was trapped between him and the sink.

Raising an eyebrow to him, she shook her head, "Yeah, look at me. I'm a glamour girl."

Leaning into her, "You could be dressed in a potato sack and still the best looking girl in the room."

Emily wrapped her arms around his neck, "What are you up to?"

Pulling her close to him, she moaned when she felt their bodies connect, "I think I know what you want."

He laughed lightly when he felt Emily grip his shoulders and grind herself against him, "Not out here." Hotch whispered.

Groaning at that, Emily looked up, "Where then?"

A smirk played on his lips as he looked into her dark brown eyes, "The shower."

Raising an eyebrow at that, "Well that's new..." Emily said with a smile on her face.

Hotch picked her up making her giggle as she wrapped her legs around him, while his hands trailed up her skirt.

His hands played with the lace of her panties, causing her breath to hitch at the contact when he played with her bundle of nerves.

Panting against his ear as he walked them towards the bathroom, he kicked the door closed.

Placing her down on the ground, Hotch's hands went to the hem of her shirt.

Pulling it off her, he sighed when he took in the sight of her breast encased in a silk black bra.

"God you're beautiful" Hotch murmured going for her neck as he shoved her skirt and panties off her, while his hands cupped her breast.

Tweaking and rubbing her nipples, his hands traveled down to her smooth stomach pulling her close to him.

His hands traveled further down ghosting to her already sensitive bundle of nerves, she gasped at the touch again.

Hotch looked down and noticed that Emily was pulling his jeans down, he kicked them to the side of the bathroom when they hit the ground while she practically ripped his shirt off him, then removed his boxers.

Hotch removed his hands from her, and chuckled when she whimpered from the lack of contact.

Kissing her nose Hotch walked them to the bathtub placing her in as he turned the faucet on for the shower head.

Hopping in the shower Hotch lunged at her kissing her like a mad man on a mission.

Emily grabbed the edge of the shower curtain closing it behind him hard and grabbed his shoulders.

When his mouth went to her neck, she chuckled when he bit lightly as she wrapped her leg around his waist, he lifted her other holding her in place against the wall as the water splayed against his back.

Moaning when his shaft brushed against her core, his hands ran up and down her hips, pulling back to look at her half glazed over eye, "I love you."

A smile graced her lips, "I love you, too." Emily replied and pulled him in for a deep and hard kiss, to which he responded as he bit lightly on her bottom lip and slipped his tongue dominating the kiss.

His mouth moved down to the top of her breasts, licking and sucking at the nipples, she moaned out when he bit on the porcelain white flesh.

"Aaron" Emily moaned grabbing the back of his neck pulling him to her, "I need you, now."

Grinding her hips against his, he hissed at the contact and sighed in content when Emily whispered, "Please, Aaron."

He moved in closer to her, his kissing her harder as he grabbed her bottom and pulled her down on him and began thrusting in and out slowly.

Emily gripped his shoulders hard and rocked her hips to his movement moaning out, "Harder."

Hotch could feel her nod, he stood up straight, pulling out then thrusting in faster and harder, hearing her moan in pleasure as he made contact again going in deeper and harder, hitting her in that certain spot.

"God" Emily said her nails digging into his shoulders as she rocked her hips to his movement "Aaron."

While he was going back and forth into her, both battling for control, he felt his control slip, going faster and harder he loved the sounds she was emanating as he felt her tighten around him, she was losing her grip on reality.

Locking her legs tighter around his waist her hips clenched pulling him in deeper, to feel him even more close as she panted harder against his ear.

Moving one of his hands up from her hip, he massaged her breast, bringing the nipple to a peak while his tongue continued battling hers.

He could feel her walls clench around him and knew it wouldn't be long now.

His thrusts became more erratic along with his breathing, he could feel the anticipation in his stomach knowing it was time.

Emily scratched at his back as he thrusted in harder with each movement bringing her closer to the end.

Biting her lip, she tightened her hold, while he moved his hand down to their connected body and toyed with her bundle of nerve.

Hotch bit down on her shoulder, intent on leaving his marks on her, while his still played with her bundle and he felt her walls grip at him and knew that it was time.

Three more hard thrusts sent him over the edge and he came while biting down hard on her neck.

"God, Emily" Hotch panted out as he nibbled on her ear.

"Aaron" Emily screamed as she came and dropped her head on his shoulder trying to catch her breath.

They both look at each other, each wearing a matching look of pleasure and satisfaction.

Hotch leans into kiss her again when the bathroom door bangs open.

"Daddy?" Jack called out.

"Jack?" Hotch said watching Emily freeze up and unwrapping herself from him, breaking their contact "What is it?"

"I have to go to the bathroom." Jack said.

Emily leans her forehead against Hotch's chest as they both hear the boy on the toilet.

Hotch looks down to see her trying to control her laughter.

"I'm done." Jack announced, then ran out slamming the door shut.

"Well that was embarrassing" Emily said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I take it our playtime is over?" Hotch said looking down at her naked form.

Emily raised an eyebrow, "Well you should have locked the door," seeing the way he was eyeing her body, "Eyes up here, mister."

Hotch smirked as he grabbed the faucet, "Hey, can't blame a guy for..."

Both of their eyes went to the shower curtain when they heard the door open again.

"I forgot to flush." Jack said flushing the toilet and looking up when he heard Hotch and Emily shriek.

"Shit..." Hotch muttered silently, "Shh."

"That's cold." Emily said shaking.

"Daddy?" Jack said, "What's Emmy doing in the shower with you?"

"Don't touch the curtain," Emily ordered the boy.

"Get me the towels, buddy." Hotch said opening the curtain and pointing to the towel rack, "We'll be out in a minute."

A wet haired Emily and Hotch sat in matching sweat pants and tops in front of Jack who was eyeing them both.

"Well the thing is..." Hotch said looking over at an embarrassed Emily and a curious Jack, "Emily hurt her back."

Jack looked over at Emily who raised an eyebrow at Hotch.

Emily's attention turned back to Jack and it unnerved her for a second how the young boy had his father's matching inquisitive look.

"That's right, Jack" Emily said biting her lip, "And I needed help with... washing my hair. And your dad offered."

Jack's eyebrow rose at that, and looked over at Hotch, "You washed Emmy's hair?"

"Yep." Hotch said, "Any more questions?"

Jack pursed his lips and frowned, "Just one. What's for dinner?"

Emily looked over at Hotch, "Well? Answer the man?"

Hotch gave her a look, "Maybe pizza."

"Yay" Jack cheered,getting up to go into the living room, "Daddy?"

Hotch removed his hand from his mouth, "Yeah, buddy?"

"Are you going to marry Emmy?" Jack asked, "Because I'd like it if she could be my Mom."

Hotch sighed as he looked over at Emily who was laughing behind her hand.

"We'll talk about that later, ok?" Hotch said seeing Emily laugh louder "What's so funny?"

Shaking her head, "Well at least he didn't open the shower curtain, I'd have hated for your son to be scarred for life."

Hotch narrowed his eyes, "Well I guess next time I'd better remember to lock the door."

Raising an eyebrow, "Yes, we wouldn't want that to happen again and somehow it getting back to the team because let's face it, Garcia maybe a technical analyst but she can smell a secret a mile away."

Looking over at Jack, "Crap and Jack likes to talk. A lot." Hotch said, "Especially about us."

"Well we are his superheroes." Emily said, "But I so do not need the team to know that Wonder Woman and Superman were in the shower together, naked."

Smirking at that, "Nope that's just for us." Hotch said smirking at that.

* * *

Margaret Piercy said, "It is not sex that gives the pleasure, but the lover."

* * *

**THE END**

So the review box asked what you thought of the story? Leave a review and let me know.


End file.
